


O que há, gatinha?

by magalud



Series: Gatos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cats, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Multi, Nonsense, Public Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O esforço de guerra é demais para os felinos de Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	O que há, gatinha?

**Author's Note:**

> Avisos: Fic feita para o Slash Tournament da Potter Slash Fics de 2008  
> Notas: O título é de um filme antigo.

Severus Snape estava de braços cruzados, absolutamente contrariado.

 

– Isso é ridículo! Absurdo!

 

Albus Dumbledore tentou pacificá-lo:

 

– Não se incomode. Tente, de qualquer jeito. Só o que estamos pedindo é para tentar.

 

Minerva McGonagall lembrou, dirigindo-se a todos os presentes:

 

– Estamos aqui reunidos para fazer um esforço de guerra. Nem todos vão conseguir, é claro. Mas com sua poção, Severus, temos mais chance de obter animagos secretos na luta contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Agora, vamos mais uma vez. Todos a postos? E um, e dois, e três e... TRANSFORMAR!

 

A sala de aula da professora de Transfiguração estava cheia de... professores. A idéia de Dumbledore tinha sido submeter o corpo docente de Hogwarts a aulas práticas de Animagia para obter um elemento surpresa na iminente guerra contra Lord Voldemort. Como apoio a essas aulas, Severus Snape tinha desenvolvido uma poção para facilitar a vinda à tona da forma animal. Só uma professora não estava no grupo, por motivos óbvios: Dolores Umbridge. O único que tinha sido dispensado dessas aulas era Hagrid.

 

Agora todos tinham tomado a poção e estavam fazendo o melhor para deixarem seus animais aflorarem. O minúsculo Flitwick se espremia todo, como se sua forma animal pudesse sair pelos poros. Trelawney parecia zen demais, suscitando a suspeita de que ela tinha mais uma vez abusado dos “chás medicinais” de que tanto gostava.

 

Pomona Sprout estava de olhos fechados, a sua varinha na mão esquerda, tentando intensamente se concentrar. Severus Snape parecia mais ocupado em observar os outros do que tentar. Até Dumbledore estava fazendo sua parte, prestando atenção em Minerva.

 

Com agilidade e graça, Minerva transformou-se na gata cinza, com manchas ao redor dos olhos. Andando entre os seus alunos e colegas, ela notou, com satisfação, que a professora de Herbologia tinha mexido em _Nepeta cataria_ , a erva-gateira, também chamada de gatária. Era uma delícia para Minerva na sua forma humana, e na forma animal ela era ainda mais atraente. Naquela mesma tarde, Minerva também tinha se deliciado um pouco com a erva, como um lenitivo após duas reuniões seguidas com Dolores Umbridge.

 

Ela inspecionou Severus, notando que ele não iria longe, e maneira alguma. Albus parecia prestes a conseguir, e Minerva simplesmente continuou a olhar seus alunos.

 

Foi aí que o desastre aconteceu.

 

Um espirro se ouviu. Discreto. Baixinho. Totalmente enganador sobre o que ele trazia.

 

Normalmente, Minerva sequer se viraria, mas os instintos de gato a fizeram se virar imediatamente, sentindo algo errado. O ar mudou na sala.

 

Havia um gato. Não qualquer gato. Um gato grande e predador. Na verdade, uma pantera marrom, cujos olhos brilhavam, olhando a gata que era Minerva. O pior é que Minerva tentava se transformar e não conseguia.

 

Foi tudo muito rápido.

 

A pantera pulou para a gata antes que as pessoas sequer pudessem se mexer. Dumbledore puxou a varinha, mas Flitwick o impediu:

 

– Não! Elas estão emboladas!

 

– Elas? – indagou Trelawney – Você sabe quem é essa pantera?

 

– É Pomona.

 

Severus disse:

 

– Ela pode não saber o que faz. Posso sentir o cheiro fraco de gatária. A erva age como um psicotrópico para alguns felinos. Sprout obviamente está intoxicada.

 

Dumbledore arregalou os olhos:

 

– Minerva...

 

– Por que ela não se transforma de volta?

 

Então a pantera espirrou. Pomona voltou a ser humana, Minerva também.

 

Uma nos braços das outra.

 

– Gatinha – ronronava Pomona, acariciando Minerva. – Tão fofinha...

 

Minerva não respondia aos carinhos, mas não parecia assustada. Dumbledore tentou se aproximar:

 

– Vocês duas parecem muito bem. Você foi extraordinária, Pomona.

 

O olhar que ela devolveu a Dumbledore não foi o mesmo olhar bondoso, pacífico da Profª Sprout. Era algo intenso, brilhante, profundo.

 

– Eu reconheço o nome. Mas não sou essa Pomona de que você fala, Fênix.

 

– Minerva?

 

McGonagall ia responder, mas Pomona a apertou contra si:

 

– Ela é Gatinha. E ela não vai a lugar nenhum.

 

Minerva parecia calma ao responder:

 

– Eles não entendem. Mas eu posso falar com eles.

 

– Então fale com ele. Explique.

 

Flitwick, Snape e Dumbledore se entreolharam. Era evidente que as duas se entendiam em algum nível não-verbal. Minerva disse:

 

– Estamos bem. Eu sei quem você é, Albus. Mas isso não é importante no momento. Só Tigresa é importante.

 

– Tigresa?

 

– Você a chama de Pomona. Estamos bem. Felinos precisam estabelecer dominância, mas também precisam sempre mantê-la.

 

– Então isso é coisa de gato?

 

– Sim, mas normalmente eu estaria livre da influência da mentalidade felina. Algo em Tigresa me deixa... fora do normal.

 

Dumbledore indagou:

 

– Será que a poção de Severus...?

 

Snape fechou a cara:

 

– Eu conheço as minhas poções, Dumbledore! Não tente me culpar por isso!

 

– Não, mas... Talvez seja a gatária.... Você sabe os efeitos que ela provoca em alguns gatos.

 

– Minerva nunca se alterou com gatária – lembrou Flitwick. – Ela vivia dizendo isso para quem quisesse ouvir. É um instinto herdado, e a família dela não tinha sensibilidade para isso.

 

– Mas e se combinarmos a poção, a gatária e uma animaga recém-saída de seu casulo?

 

Um ronronar alto e profundo foi a única resposta. Pomona Sprout, a Tigresa, acariciava Minerva, a Gatinha. Madame Pomfrey aproximou-se e passou a varinha acima das duas.

 

– Tenho leituras estranhas. Elas... leem como gatos, apesar de serem humanas. Eu preciso examiná-las separadamente. É melhor removê-las para a ala hospitalar.

 

Um rosnado ameaçador fez todos se afastarem. Tigresa apertou sua Gatinha contra si, determinando:

 

– Ninguém vai ousar tentar me separar da minha Gatinha, estão ouvindo?

 

Dumbledore tentou dizer:

 

– Querida Pomona...

 

– Tigresa – corrigiu ela, rosnando.

 

– Que seja, Tigresa. Madame Pomfrey aqui precisa examinar vocês na ala hospitalar.

 

– Podemos ir para onde a Caracal decidir. Afinal, é uma irmã – decidiu Tigresa. – Mas não permitirei que nos separem.

 

Ponfrey não gostou de ser chamada de felino também, mas se consolou com o fato de que, ao menos, elas tinham concordado na transferência para a Ala Hospitalar.

 

– E como vamos fazer isso sem despertar a atenção da megera Umbridge? – indagou Flitwick.

 

– Eu lidarei com ela – disse Dumbledore. – Severus, por favor, fique com madame Pomfrey e auxilie em tudo que ela precisar.

 

– Caracal é bem-vinda – reclamou a Tigresa, lambendo o pescoço da Gatinha. – Mas o Morcego não é felino.

 

Severus fechou a cara. Madame Pomfrey argumentou:

 

– Bom, se eu não puder ter a ajuda de um roedor, em quem acha que posso mandar?

 

Tigresa olhou Severus de algo a baixo e sorriu, de modo predador:

 

– Bem pensado. Depois, podemos até nos divertir com ele.

 

Severus pigarreou, dizendo:

 

– Morcegos são mamíferos, não roedores.

 

Tigresa rosnou, e Snape deu um pulo para trás. Ela ronronou:

 

– Ele é nervoso. Eu gosto dele. Caracal, faça com que ele fique.

 

– Então vamos para a ala hospitalar?

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

Com cuidado para não chamar a atenção de Dolores Umbridge, Severus e Pomfrey levaram as duas para uma área isolada da Ala Hospitalar. Lá, Tigresa tratou de montar um ninho. Sua Gatinha aceitava tudo docilmente, ronronando tanto que chegava a vibrar. As duas estavam emboladas, enquanto Pomfrey passava a varinha e fazia testes, tentando determinar o que estava de errado com elas.

 

Aparentemente, muito estava errado. Tigresa estava se tornando rebelde.

 

– Essas coisas são boas para humanos. Tire isso, Gatinha.

 

E lá estava, Minerva McGonagall, tirando toda a sua roupa, usando apenas o que Deus tinha lhe dado. Severus virou o olhar. Tigresa não gostou.

 

– Isso não é para seus olhos, Morcego. Gatos vestem apenas as suas peles, não essas _roupas_ – completou ela, como se estivesse falando de algo repulsivo.

 

– Acredito em sua palavra – disse Severus, pálido. – Mas para evitar constrangimentos futuros, creio que vou me restringir àquela outra ala, a não ser em caso de extremo perigo.

 

Ele tentou riscar de sua mente a visão de Pomona Sprout, nua, embolada com uma Minerva McGonagall igualmente despida.

 

Madame Pomfrey passou algumas horas consultando volumes e conferenciando com Snape antes de convocar uma reunião com Dumbledore ao amanhecer. Ela e Severus concordavam com o diagnóstico.

 

– O assunto é sério, Albus – ela começou. – Fomos extremamente desafortunados. A combinação da gatária com a poção para aflorar o lado animal atuou extremamente bem em Pomona. E os feromônios que ela está exalando no momento estão confundindo Minerva. É como um encantamento. Aliás, como uma compulsão. Elas estão como que presas, acorrentadas uma à outra, para todos os propósitos práticos.

 

– Acorrentadas?

 

– Afastá-las nesse momento pode causar sofrimento físico real nelas. Encantamento é assim, Prof. Dumbledore. A Profª McGonagall pode parecer menos afetada, mas não é verdade. Está mergulhada nesse problema, não pode se desvencilhar por si mesma. Ela entrou na psique felina, não pensa inteiramente como humana.

 

Dumbledore fechou os olhos.

 

– É possível um antídoto, Papoula?

 

– Bom, em se tratando de uma combinação de poção, ervas e feromônios, eu acho difícil uma só poção reverter essa situação. Elas precisam metabolizar essas substâncias, como que para destilá-las de seus corpos.

 

– Severus, pode fazer isso?

 

– Já estou fazendo, Diretor. Trabalho em duas vertentes: uma para acelerar o metabolismo e outra para diluir as substâncias.

 

– Excelente. Eu sabia que podia confiar em vocês dois. Alguma explicação para a tendência de Pomona de nos dar apelidos animais?

 

– Não é tendência. É a visão do lado animal de cada um.

 

– Mas eu não sou um animago e ela me chama de Fênix, que na verdade é meu Patrono.

 

– Não é bem assim. É uma questão de percepção alterada da realidade. Pense como um xamã. Madame Sprout enxerga o animal dentro de cada um, em seu campo de visão avançada.

 

– Muito interessante. Quando conseguirmos reverter a situação, haverá danos?

 

– Dificilmente – previu Severus. – Claro, o constrangimento pessoal é outro departamento. Você sabe como McGonagall é reservada.

 

– Mas existe chance de algum... embaraço sexual?

 

– A psique felina implica dominância, que pode se traduzir ou não em atividades sexuais. Contudo, a disposição de dominar exibida por... er... Tigresa... parece incluir todas as áreas.

 

– Mas isso pode afetar a sexualidade de alguma das duas?

 

– Dificilmente. Não se esqueça de que Minerva teve um belo relacionamento com a bruxa Epopéia Campbell até que Você-Sabe-Quem matou a moça para atingir Minerva.

 

– Sim, elas eram muito felizes. Será que posso falar com Minerva?

 

Severus passou a examinar as suas polainas, um leve toque de rosa nas bochechas. Pomfrey pigarreou:

 

– Er... Diretor, acredito que o senhor vá preferir esperar um pouco. As duas não estão em condições de receber visitas no momento.

 

Severus inclinou-se e cochichou longamente com o diretor. Dumbledore encarou Severus, que assentiu em silêncio.

 

– Pelo boá de penas de íbis de Merlin de tanguinha... Severus, por favor, tente encontrar uma saída rapidamente, sim?

 

– Com certeza, diretor.

 

– Bom,vou deixar vocês a seu trabalho. Preciso arrumar alguma bela doença mágica para explicar o caso a Madame Umbridge.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o 

 

 

– Você está bem, Gatinha?

 

– Sim, Ti.

 

– Não se preocupe. Eu vou proteger você. Vou cuidar de você.

 

– Eu sei. Mas você não precisa.

 

– Eu gosto. Você se incomoda?

 

– Não. Eu me sinto bem. Mas sabe como é gato: independente.

 

Tigresa ronronou, apertando-a em seus braços.

 

– Você cheira tão bem. Mas pode cheirar ainda melhor. Acho que é hora de um banho.

 

– Banho?

 

– Banho de gato, é claro. Fique quietinha.

 

Minerva suspirou alto quando a língua começou a trabalhar, primeiro no pescoço, depois no ombro. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, a de ter uma língua limpando-a entre beijos. Os seios receberam excepcional atenção, com lambidas longas alternadas com lambidinhas. Ela praticamente ronronava quando sua Tigresa chegou ao umbigo e lá também passou um tempo considerável.

 

A Gatinha revirou os olhos quando a Tigresa escorregou ainda mais para baixo e chegou ao seu local mais sensível. Não dava mais ronronar, e sim, gritar, como uma verdadeira gata no cio. Era uma coisa animal: a Gatinha fincara as garras na cabeça da Tigresa, que devorava sua abertura feminina com muito gosto e sem qualquer timidez.

 

O barulho atraiu Severus Snape, que afastou as cortinas:

 

– Mas o que é que está acontecend...

 

As duas sequer deram bola para ele. Tigresa aproveitou para pegar as pernas da Gatinha e colocá-la de bruços, onde se afundou entre as suas nádegas para não deixar a outra aberturinha sem o banho de língua.

 

– Contenham-se!

 

Foi o mesmo que nada falar. As duas continuaram a sua atividade e Severus se limitou a jogar um feitiço de silêncio e a avisar Pomfrey:

 

– Vou trabalhar nas masmorras. Se precisar, use o Floo...

 

E saiu, esvoaçando, esbaforido, andando ligeiramente torto. Madame Pomfrey franziu o cenho e também abriu as cortinas.

 

As duas gatas estavam tão envolvidas num sessenta-e-nove que nem deram bola para Pomfrey, a exemplo do que já tinham feito com Severus. Nesse caso, porém, o efeito foi outro.

 

A enfermeira não conseguia, por algum motivo, desgrudar os olhos dos corpos femininos engajados naquela atividade mesmerizante. Ela levantou o feitiço do silêncio de Severus por um minuto e os sons pareciam falar com algo dentro dela. Algo fundo, atávico... Sem perceber, ela começou a ofegar, a querer gemer e ronronar como as duas.

 

As reações de Madame Pomfrey não passaram despercebidas para os sutis instintos felinos. Tigresa ergueu a cabeça e indagou:

 

– Quer um pouco disso, Caracal? Quer sentir o gosto da minha Gatinha?

 

– Eu... eu...

 

A Gatinha também a encarou.

 

– Não resista. Não resista e entregue-se. Isso pode ser muito bom.

 

Um fogo começou a queimar a enfermeira por dentro. As duas se sentaram no ninho, abrindo espaço para que ela entrasse no meio delas. Madame Pomfrey não piscava. Não saberia dizer de onde ainda tirou consciência para reerguer o feitiço do silêncio e fortalecê-lo com um de privacidade, porque a razão se esvaía rapidamente. Só o que ela via era instinto, impulso, necessidade, atavismo. Algo maior tomava conta de seu cérebro, expandindo-se.

 

Foi tão fácil. Madame Pomfrey foi tirando suas roupas, transformando-se em Caracal.

 

Gatinha a abraçou e beijou-a com suavidade, como se ela fosse um animal arisco. Tigresa a apertou por trás, transmitindo segurança e proteção.

 

Caracal ronronou, entregando-se.

 

Ronronando, miando, suspirando e gemendo, as três se deliciaram de maneira primitiva e instintiva, sem restrições. Usando garras, dedos, línguas e pele, três felinas de uma sexualidade agressiva e ilimitada locupletaram-se e deram vazão a tudo que seus corpos queriam.

 

Durante horas, as bichanas se embolaram. Não deram atenção a quaisquer visitantes, envolvidas entre si numa comunhão e compartilhamento que poucos humanos eram capazes de entender.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o 

 

 

As duas estavam dormindo, constatou Gatinha. Ela sempre tivera problemas para dormir, e à noite, ela enxergava muito bem em sua forma felina. Então, ela saiu do “ninho” e resolver xeretar pela enfermaria. Curiosa como todo bichano, a Gatinha procurou alguma comida naquele local. Nada encontrou.

 

Algo na sua mente racional a fez chamar:

 

– Dobby?

 

– Madame prof... Ah! – O elfo se deteve, fechando os olhos. – Dobby não viu nada! Não viu nada!!

 

– Quero um prato de iscas de peixe cozidas.

 

O elfo sequer olhou para ela, indagando:

 

– Com batatas?

 

– Com atum.

 

– Sim, professora! – E sumiu ainda de olhos fechados.

 

O lanchinho noturno acordou as outras duas e elas começaram a se embolar de novo.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o 

 

Ainda era noite quando Minerva McGonagall abriu um olho. Olhando em volta, viu que estava numa cama de panos no chão da Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. E estava nua.

 

A seu lado, estavam Pomona Sprout e Papoula Pomfrey, igualmente nuas e adormecidas, exaustas.

 

A professora de Transfiguração sentia a cabeça mais limpa, a consciência retornando. Sua aguçada mente analítica encarou a situação de diversos ângulos. Havia que se considerar os alunos, Hogwarts, a posição de cada uma das professoras, o guerra iminente e a nova ascensão de Você-Sabe-Quem. Em segundos, ela tomou uma decisão.

 

Era hora de um outro banho de língua, pensou, inclinando-se para atingir o alvo pescoço de Papoula.

 

The End


End file.
